Stand in the Rain
by Dreamer-Tsuki
Summary: Rima Touya loved standing out in the rain. She felt as though the rain was weeping for her, since she wouldn't cry in pain herself. What was the pain she was suffering from? Someone from her past had come back, looking for her, but for what?
1. Night 1: Shiki Senri

**Stand In the Rain**

**Summary: **Rima Touya loved standing out in the rain. She felt as though the rain was weeping for her, since she wouldn't cry in pain herself. The rain was the only thing that could comfort her, during her time of need. Or so she thought… Someone from her past had come back, looking for her, but for what?

**A/N: **If you haven't noticed, I have deleted my _'Let Fate Decide_' story. I am sorry to those who enjoyed the story, but I went on a writer's block for that story. There were many errors I made, and I just didn't feel like writing the story any longer. My deepest apologies, but now I have a new story. _'Stand in the Rain '_, which I am hoping I won't give up on. Since I deleted _'Let Fate Decide'_, this is now my first story. Please go easy on me, because I am a beginner. This story is short indeed, but I will try my best to make the other chapters longer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime, or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Night 1 - Shiki<em>

* * *

><p>Rima Touya stared out at the cloudy blue sky, it was a magnificent sight. It was raining heavily, all because of Rima's sadness. The night she had tried to forget kept on repeating in her head. All because of one memory, she was lacking sleep. Rima ran a hand through her locks of golden hair, which rested on her shoulders. Her roommate, Ruka Souen, was fast asleep, dreaming about her beloved Kaname Kuran. Although, the only feelings he harbored for her was friendship.<p>

Sighing to herself, she decided she would walk around the dorms. Quietly opening the door, not wanting to wake Ruka up from her beauty sleep, Rima slipped out into the hallway. It was 4 A.M., and Rima doubted anyone would be awake. Of course, she was wrong. A certain red-headed vampire was in front of her, staring out from the windows.

"Shiki," Rima greeted, causing the red-heads attention to go towards her. "What are you doing up?"

Shiki Senri shrugged, "Trouble sleeping, you?"

Rima also shrugged, "Me too…" Rima gazed out at the window, a bored expression on her face. Shiki was staring at her, trying to find out what was going on inside her head.

"Is something wrong?" Shiki asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

Rima shook her head, "No, you?"

"Yes."

After hearing his answer, Rima turned her attention towards her best friend. "What?"

"Nothing to worry about," Shiki answered, turning back to gazing outside.

Rima rolled her eyes at his answer, "It's obvious this thing that's worrying you is causing you to have trouble sleeping."

Shiki merely shrugged, "And if it is?"

"I want to know, maybe I could help."

Shiki turned back to Rima, resting his back on the glass. "Yes, you can."

Rima raised her eyebrow, "Okay and how will I do that?"

Shiki took a step closer to Rima, lowering down so that he was closer to her ears. "By telling me what's bothering you."

Rima's eyed widened at his response, backing away from him. That only made him take a step closer, a smirk on his face. _He's enjoying this_, Rima hissed in her thoughts. She glared at him, "It's none of your concern." Rima then put her hand on her door knob, wanting to get away from Shiki, but he was to fast for her. He quickly pinned her against the wall, holding a tight grip on her shoulders. Rima started squirming, wanting to get away from his touch, but to no avail.

"Everything you do is my concern, Rima." He whispered in a low voice, sending shivers down her spine. "Now, tell what's keeping you up." Shiki looked at her, trying to make eye contact. Rima's eyes were fixated on the ground, wanting to look anywhere, but at Shiki.

"Shiki let me go." Rima hissed, still not looking him in the eyes.

Shiki shook his head, but loosened his grip on Rima's shoulders. His hands were still on her shoulders, but not as tight as before. "Rima, your making me worry. Tell me what's wrong."

Rima pushed Shiki's hands away; he took a step back in shock. Rima was always calm and collected, and was never hiding anything from him. Until now…

"I-I can't tell you, Shiki…" Rima managed to say, stuttering. "The time isn't r-right…"

Rima still refused to make eye contact with him, which angered Shiki. Shiki sighed in frustration, running a hand through his red hair. Rima was troubled, but didn't want to speak to him about what was troubling her. He wanted to help her, but she was being stubborn.

"Fine, have it your way." Shiki muttered, walking away.

Rima watched as her best friend walked away, disappearing into his dorm. He didn't slam the door, even if he was angry. Rima sighed in relief, Shiki was done interrogating her. For now… She put her back against the wall, sliding down. Rima cradled her head on her knees, eyes shut tight.

"Shiki, I'm sorry…" She muttered, a small tear sliding down her pale cheek. Thunder was heard from outside, hiding the sound of Rima's cries.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of my first chapter for <em>'Stand in the Rain'<em>. I hope you enjoyed it, because I am currently working on the next chapter. Tips are helpful, and I hope you review this chapter. Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I will try to do better next time. **

**I also got the idea for the title, by listening to a song I really enjoy. It's called **_**Stand in the Rain**_** by **_**Superchick**_**. If you have time, I advise you to listen to it. **

**- ****_Dreamer-Tsuki_**


	2. Night 2: Shuu Li

**Stand In the Rain**

**Summary: **Rima Touya loved standing out in the rain. She felt as though the rain was weeping for her, since she wouldn't cry in pain herself. The rain was the only thing that could comfort her, during her time of need. Or so she thought… Someone from her past had come back, looking for her, but for what?

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I'm back! It's only been one day, but here is the next chapter! Much to my disappointment, this chapter is still short. I apologize for that, but I _am _a beginner.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime, but I do own Shuu Li.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Night 2 – Shuu Li<em>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Rima… Rima… RIMA!"

Rima's eyes shot open meeting concerned brown eyes. She knew right away that it was none other than, Ruka. Rima looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was surrounded by students from Night Class, staring at her with concern.

Rima took a deep breath, before standing up. She pretended to dust off her white pajama pants, not wanting to look into the eyes of the others.

"Rima, what happened? How come you were sleeping in the hallway?" Ruka asked, concerned.

Rima shrugged, face emotionless like always. Her cerulean eyes scanned the hallway, looking for Shiki. It seems he wasn't with them right now, much to Rima's relief. Staying composed, Rima swiftly went back inside her dorm. The other students all stood outside the dorm, before dispersing and minding there own business.

* * *

><p>Rima locked the door, putting her back against it. She had managed to escape the crowd, but she knew they wouldn't give up. Others would be worried for her, just like Shiki. Rima would have to put up an act around them all, pretending to be alright. When deep down, she wasn't.<p>

She made her way towards her closet, grabbing her school uniform. It was white along with the intricate black lining design. The uniform consisted of a black shirt, white jacket, red ribbon, white mini skirt, and black knee high socks and dark colored boots. It also came with a rose insignia buttons and cuff links.

Now fully dressed, Rima went inside her bathroom to freshen up. She started brushing her teeth, staring at her pale complexion. Her reflection stared back at her, copying her movements, but on an opposite side. After brushing her teeth, she moved onto her hair. Rima put it back into her regular pigtails on each side of her head, using her black ribbons. Satisfied with her work, she left the bathroom.

Rima packed all her school belongings in her bag, putting it around her shoulders. Ready for the day, she headed out of her dorm.

Takuma Ichijo stood at the place where Shiki was standing, the last time she encountered him. His worried bright green eyes met her cold cerulean eyes as he slowly walked up to her.

"Ichijo," Rima greeted, acknowledging his presence.

Ichijo gave her an enthusiastic smile, "Hello Rima-chan!" Rima cringed at the _'-chan'_, but chose not to say anything. His happy expression then turned serious, a look Rima hasn't seen in awhile. "You know, I heard about what happened with Shiki."

Rima stayed silent, regretting her decision to go to class.

Ichijo put his hand on one of her shoulders, concerned. "Rima, you know you can tell Shiki and I anything, right?"

Rima hesitantly nodded, staying silent. If she chose to say something, she thought she might stutter again. Rima started fidgeting with one of her ponytails, twirling one golden lock around her pale fingers.

"Rima…" Ichijo said in almost a whisper. "Shiki and I feel as though you aren't telling us everything. Something is wrong with you. I see it, Shiki see's it, Ruka see's it, and soon… Everyone will see it." He paused, now both hands on her shoulders. "We want to help you, but we can't help if we don't know what's going on."

Rain pelted the windows behind Ichijo, comforting Rima. The rain was crying for her yet again. She gently pushed Ichijo's hands down to his sides, looking into his eyes. "I will tell you when-"

"The time is right, I know that…" Ichijo interrupted her.

Rima shook her head, "When I am ready. Don't worry about me, tell Shiki that…" She gave Ichijo one small smile, before heading to class.

* * *

><p>When she got inside the classroom, all eyes were on her. Unnerved by there stares, she walked to the back of the room, where she and Shiki sat. He was already in his seat, a small box of chocolate pocky in his hands.<p>

While she took her seat, she shot a glance at Shiki. His gaze wasn't on her, it was on something else, or someone else… Rima turned her attention towards a boy with familiar aqua hair, chatting away with some other students. She clutched the end of her skirt, recognizing who he was.

_No, it can't be him, _Rima panicked. She shut her eyes tight, shaking in her seat. This action didn't go unnoticed by Shiki, who then turned his attention on her.

"Rima…" Shiki called out to her, trying to get her attention. She didn't answer, and just clutched onto her skirt with a tighter grip. "Rima." Shiki put his hand on Rima's shoulder, only to have her flinch at his touch, shuffling out of her chair.

Her eyes shot open, fear in her eyes. Rima looked around the classroom, noticing everyone's attention on her, yet again. Biting the bottom of her lip, she relaxed herself. She was turned back into her emotionless expression, silently taking her seat.

"Rima-"The bell rang, interrupting Shiki. There teacher walked in, a frown on his face.

"Now class, today we have a new student." Rima's plan was to drown out the teacher's voice, but the words 'new student' quickly caught her attention. "You may now come in." The door opened, and the familiar aqua haired boy walked in. He was smiling at everyone, until his gaze went to Rima. She felt as though time stopped, and that they were the only two people on earth. Usually when that happens, its love at first sight, but this feeling was fear.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher instructed.

He nodded, turning towards the class. "Greetings, I am Shuu Li. Nice to meet you all." He greeted, bowing. A few others greeted him back, while everyone else stayed silent.

"Li, you will sit in front of Touya. Touya, please raise your hand." The teacher said, not bothering to look away from his manga.

Students pointed to Rima, helping Shuu find his seat. Rima's eyes widened in fear and shock as Shuu came closer to her. She wanted to run away, run far away from him. He had come back. He had come back for her. Her feet wouldn't obey her; they stayed planted on the ground. She shot a wary glance at Shiki, who showed her a look of concern. Rima immediately turned her attention back on Shuu, who was now in front of her.

"Hello, Rima-chan." He greeted with a smile on his face. Thunder roared from outside, as soon as the two vampires made eye contact.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the second chapter for <em>'Stand in the Rain'<em>**_. _**I hope you enjoyed it, because I am planning on working on the next chapter very soon. I apologize for the shortness, again. Tips are helpful, and I hope you review this chapter.**

_**- Dreamer-Tsuki**_


	3. Night 3: Found You

**Stand In the Rain**

**Summary: **Rima Touya loved standing out in the rain. She felt as though the rain was weeping for her, since she wouldn't cry in pain herself. The rain was the only thing that could comfort her, during her time of need. Or so she thought… Someone from her past had come back, looking for her, but for what?

**A/N: **Finally, I have finished another chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was very lazy... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime, but I do own Shuu Li.**

* * *

><p><em>Night 3 – Found You<em>

* * *

><p>Rima's jaw dropped, meeting Shuu's cerulean eyes. He gave her a wicked smile, eyes gleaming down at her. The others silently watched the two, curiously.<p>

Rima snapped out of her shock, dropping her gaze from his eyes. She instead looked down at her desk, but was still trembling.

"Rima isn't feeling well, and she isn't in the mood to talk." Shiki said, causing everyone's attention on him. Rima sighed in relief, thankful that Shiki covered for her.

Shuu hesitated, looking back and forth between Shiki and Rima. He smirked at Shiki, "I see, very well then…" He turned back to Rima, with an amused expression. "I hope you get well soon, Rima-chan." Shuu pulled out his chair, before sitting down. He put his hands on his desk, crossing his legs, attention now on the teacher. "Sensei, you may begin class now."

"Silent studying…" The sensei grumbled, not taking his eyes off of his manga.

After that being said, everyone went back to what they normally do. Shiki stared at the back of Shuu's head suspiciously.

Rima put her hand on her chest, taking small deep breaths. _Just ignore him_, Rima thought in her head. Shiki held up his box of pocky in front of her face, gesturing for her to take some. Silently, she grabbed one chocolate pocky, biting part of it off.

Shiki then tore out a blank sheet of paper from one of his notebooks, and also took out a number two pencil. He began writing furiously, putting pressure on the pencil, darkening whatever he was writing.

Rima only watched him, peering over his shoulder. She couldn't read anything, since Shiki's hands were covering most of the paper. When he put his pencil down, Rima turned away.

He then folded it up, before tossing it to Rima. Rima glanced down at the folded note, and then glanced at Shiki. He was now on his second box of pocky, staring at Shuu. Rima took the note and folded it open, reading over Shiki's elegant writing. It said:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rima, <strong>_

_**I know something is going on, and it has something to do with that new student, Shuu. Tell me what's going on.**_

_**- Shiki**_

* * *

><p>Rima sighed, placing the note flat on her desk. She then grabbed the pencil Shiki was using before, writing back to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's none of your business, now leave me alone.<em>

_- Rima_

* * *

><p>She reread what she wrote down, before folding it back up. Rima tossed it back to Shiki, grabbing some more pocky. She folded her arms and leaned back into her chair, staring at the wall clock at the front of the classroom. In 10 minutes, class would be over.<p>

Shiki tossed another note back to Rima, frustration all over his face. She picked it up and opened it once again, glaring at the sheet of paper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rima,<strong>_

_** Everything you do is my business. You're worrying not only me, but Ruka and Ichijo. Why are you being so stubborn?**_

_**- Shiki**_

* * *

><p>Rima bit her lip, wondering what to do. She knew they were all worried, but what she would tell them would make them worry even more. It was best they didn't know. Rima grabbed the pencil from Shiki's hand, quickly scribbling down a reply.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm worrying you guys, and I'm telling you all not to worry. I'm perfectly fine. And I'm not stubborn… I can take care of myself. <em>

_- Rima_

* * *

><p>Rima tossed the note back to Shiki, and began gathering her stuff. The bell rang, and Rima jolted from her seat. She heard Shiki call after her, but she kept on walking away. <em>I'm doing the right thing, <em>Rima repeated in her head. Before she left, she also saw a wicked smile towards her.

* * *

><p>Rima returned to her dorm, setting her bag down at the foot of her bed. She leaped onto her bed, heading face first on her pillow. She looked up to see what time it was. It was 4:35 P.M. Ruka is most likely with Kaname, ogling him from afar. Shiki is probably looking for her or in his dorm. Ichijo might be looking for her also. Kain would most likely be in his dorm, sulking over Ruka's affections towards Kaname. Aido of course would be flirting with the girls in the Day Class.<p>

Rima sighed, slipping off her bed. She landed on her feet, heading towards the showers. _I might as well take a shower to get my mind off things, _She muttered in her thoughts.

She turned on the bathroom lights, the bright lights causing Rima to close her eyes. Rima had always hated lights, and it was something that wouldn't change. She then walked towards the shower, turning it on.

Water sprayed down, and Rima quickly retreated away. She then slipped off her uniform, letting it drop onto the floor. Rima then grabbed her light-blue towel from the bathroom cabinet, folding it neatly on the sink. She bent down to pick up her uniform, folding it as well and put it on top of her towel. Rima then slipped into the shower, relaxing as the hot water ran down her back.

* * *

><p>Rima walked out of the bathroom, her towel wrapped around her pale form. She opened up her closet, taking out her pajamas. It was a midnight blue nightdress, going down to her knees. She threw her light-blue towel into her laundry basket, along with her uniform. It was Ruka's turn to do the laundry.<p>

Rima walked into the bathroom once again, grabbing a blow-dryer from the bathroom cabinets. She plugged it in and started blow-drying her golden hair.

Minutes passed, and she was finally finished. Rima grabbed her blue brush, running it through her soft golden hair. She repeated the process twenty times, before setting the brush back down.

She walked out of the bathroom, having to finish her homework for tomorrow. Homework was a pain, but had to be done. Rima looked inside her school-bag, looking for today's homework, but instead found a folded up blue and white piece of paper.

"What is this?" Rima asked herself, holding up the paper to get a better look at it. She decided to open it up, curious in what's inside. It had a blue floral pattern along the edges, which looked girly to her. "Must be from a girl…" She muttered. Rima shrugged and started reading the note.

Her eyes widened, reading the paper over and over again. The paper slipped away from her hands, falling to the ground. "It's really him…" Rima muttered, a small tear trailing down her pale cheeks.

Rain pelted the windows as Rima silently cried on her bed, back facing the wall. She was uncontrollably shaking, wet tears falling onto her pillow.

The note laid closed back inside Rima's schoolbag, hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end for the third chapter of <strong>_'Stand in the Rain'_**! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in a week? It might be even longer or this week? It depends on my mood. Tips are very helpful, and please review. I am hoping for some feedback.**

**_- Dreamer-Tsuki_**


End file.
